2K Prompt-A-Thon
by DKM
Summary: A collection of Olicity fics based on prompts I received via Tumblr.
1. Unexpected

**_2K Prompt-A-Thon_**

Rating: All

Synopsis: A collection of Olicity fics based on prompts I received via Tumblr.

Pairing: Oliver & Felicity

Characters: Oliver, Felicity, Roy, Diggle, Lyla, Sara

Season/Episode: Any and all

Category: Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Smut, Fluff, a little bit of everything

Disclaimer: (the usual, don't own, idea was mine though)

* * *

><p><em><strong>1. Unexpected<strong>_

**mel-loves-all asked: **_NaNoWriMo prompt: Olicity: Oliver gets a taste of Felicity's hidden goth girl tendencies._

Whether he expected it or not, he wasn't sure, but Oliver knew seeing Felicity look like that made his mind go a little fuzzy. He didn't know if it was the jet black hair with the purple streaks running through it, or the dark makeup around her eyes, or even the sleeveless hoodie she wore that made his head tilt slightly. Maybe it was the fact that this was where she came from, where that genius brain had been stuck for a while that caught his eye as he stared at the photo in front of him.

It couldn't be the same girl. But those were her eyes and that was her smile and those were her lips, just painted blood red instead of that bright shade of fuschia he was used to. Yes, this was his Felicity, back in her rebellious college days, seeking out more than just an education. She was searching for a thrill, for a life, for a purpose. She was searching for who she was, deep down, before she finally found herself.

Looking at the woman who sat across from him on the couch, nose buried in her tablet, red pen stuck between magenta lips, he couldn't help but smile. They'd both been through hardship and pain, hearts forged in fire and quenched in ice. Yet, somehow, they'd come out intact and better than they were before. His crucible had been the island, her's MIT.

Now here they were, sitting side by side on a rare down day from their lives as Starling City's resident vigilante and his super smart IT partner-slash-girlfriend. He enjoyed those quiet nights with her, doing very domestic things like making dinner and doing laundry. Tonight she was showing him how to put together a photo album.

The only reason she hadn't seen him flip through the pages of the one she'd completed from MIT was due to the fact that she was searching through her favorite photos of them and their team, compiling a queue of things to send to her printer, then printing them all out at once so they could arrange them together in the little book she'd bought the week prior.

"Oh, my God! You didn't!" he heard her screech just before she snatched the book out of his hands. "You were not supposed to see those…"

Oliver chuckled as he watched Felicity tuck the book beneath her chin as she held it tight to her chest. "What? Everyone's got embarrassing photos of themselves," he replied.

"Yeah, like the one of you peeing on a cop car?" Felicity shot back.

"If you wanna put that in the book, be my guest," Oliver said, shooting her a smirk, all the while knowing she would never do such a thing.

"I just might," she warned, but her tone suggested otherwise. Felicity really would never do such a thing. She was embarrassed by it as much as he was, if not more.

Her arms loosening around the leather bound album and before long, she'd let it slip into her lap, opening it to the page he'd been staring at. "That was definitely not my best look," Felicity grumbled, her fingers running over the edges of the photo paper, wiping away dust and lint that had gathered there.

"You were still beautiful," Oliver softly replied, his hand falling over hers and pulling it up so he could kiss her palm.

"You really think so?" she asked with a sideways glance. Even now he could tell she was slightly insecure about the way she looked back then.

"I know so." He took the book out of her lap and placed it on the coffee table then leaned over and captured her lips for another kiss. "You'll always be beautiful to me no matter what you wear or how old you are," he murmured against her lips before wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her into his lap.

Felicity smiled and kissed him again. Her head fell into the crook of his neck and she snuggled into him. With a sigh, Oliver leaned back against the couch, content on simply spending time holding the incredible woman he had in his arms.


	2. The Tension and The Spark

**_2. The Tension and The Spark_**

**felicitysmoak-addict asked: **_Olicity prompt : Oliver and felicity as cop who are partners that oozes chemistry with each other :))_

AN: Okay, so… This one kinda turned into a smutty monster. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it! I based if off my favorite CSI show couple, Danny Messer and Lindsay Monroe.

* * *

><p>The heat of the mid-August afternoon sun was enough to fry an egg on the Starling City sidewalk as Detective Felicity Smoak tried, without much success, to stay cool. She'd come to work that morning dressed in a pair of denim capri's and a simple light pink t-shirt, but as the day progressed and became unbearably hotter, she'd run home during her lunch hour to put on a short denim skirt that revealed a good bit of her muscular legs and a plain white tank top.<p>

Still, the sun beat down on her as she stood at the latest crime scene that she and the rest of the SC: CSI team had been called to. A shooting had occurred inside a deli in the Glades, spilling onto the sidewalk as the gunman tried to escape, killing a pedestrian that was about to enter the store and seriously injuring the clerk behind the counter.

As she approached the crime scene, Felicity found that most of her colleagues had been dispatched and were already searching for evidence. Outside, she was greeted by Senior Detectives John Diggle and Sara Lance processing the dead body in the doorway. "Hey, guys, whatcha got?" Felicity cheerfully asked, taking off her darkly tinted sunglasses and slipping them into her case as she set it down and opened it.

Dig and Sara both turned in her direction, surprised to see her change of appearance. Felicity rarely ever wore something so revealing, especially to work, but today was an exception. Even Sara had changed into a short skirt while Dig had discarded his suit jacket and rolled up the sleeves of his azure dress shirt. "You weren't wearing that this morning, were you?" Dig asked, still eyeing her from behind his own dark sunglasses.

"I was at home changing when I got the call. Is the skirt too short? Because I can go back and change again…" Felicity started to feel slightly insecure about her choice, it being so unprofessional of her after all, but she was quickly reassured that nothing was wrong with her outfit.

"Screw department policy," Sara replied, glancing at the mid thigh high skirt her colleague was wearing with approval. "It's way too hot to be wearing anything longer than what you have on right now. Besides, I think it'll keep the boys on their toes." She winked at the younger woman, and Felicity immediately felt better. She grinned at her friend and started to open her aluminum case to fish out a pair of latex gloves. "Why don't 'cha go inside? It's cooler and I think Dig and I can handle this guy by ourselves," Sara added, glancing over at their boss. "Right, Dig?"

"Go on," he said, shooing Felicity away from the dead body. "Oliver needs your help more than we do. Ballistics on this case is shaping up to be a nightmare."

"Great," Felicity said under her breath as she closed her case and stood up. She had nothing against going inside and working with Oliver Queen, but having to do ballistics always seemed to bring out the worst in her. At least now she could put that new algorithm she'd come up with to assess bullet trajectory and speed. She grinned at the thought.

"Did you clear the area?" Felicity called just before stepping through the door. She wanted to make sure she was clear to enter before setting foot inside the small Mediterranean deli. There was nothing worse than walking through a crime scene that hadn't been cleared.

"Yeah, c'mon in," Oliver yelled from somewhere in the back. Felicity stood on the tips of her toes to try and determine where his voice came from, but with no luck. The shelves that lined the store were too high for her petite body to see over, even if she was wearing her favorite pair of white and tan three inch wedge sandals.

"Where are you?" she shouted to him.

"Over here," Oliver said, his head popping out from behind one of the shelves towards the back of the store. When he finally caught sight of his colleague, his jaw seemingly unhinged itself from his skull as his mouth dropped open. What he saw would be forever etched in his mind as a fantasy come true: Felicity wearing a skirt that ran midway up her thigh, revealing supple, tanned calves accentuated by her three inch sandals and a tight white tank top that emphasized every wonderful curve of her upper body, especially her breasts. 'Damn…' he thought, not realizing he was still staring as she turned a bright shade of red under his gaze. "Felicity Smoak! Breaking the department dress code, I see," he said aloud.

"Yeah… you know me… I love breaking the rules," Felicity finally spoke, trying to humor him after her mouth went dry when she saw that hungry look appear in his sapphire eyes and he unconsciously licked his lips. It was unsettling, to say the least. She saw something animalistic in his eyes, a primal urge. It sparked the fire of her own unbridled desires, flushing her cheeks until she had to turn away and look around the small store for something other than him to focus on.

Oliver's gaze fell to the floor when he quickly realized what he'd done. Seeing the flush come over Felicity's cheeks made him regret staring for so long. He knew she saw the hungry look in his eyes, and now she seemed uncomfortable, her gaze averted, her arms crossed over her chest in a defensive stance. 'God, damn it,' Oliver thought to himself, running a shaky hand through his short hair. He needed to change the direction of this conversation, and fast.

"The place is full of bullet holes. They're everywhere. It seems like the shooter got off several rounds before he left the deli," Oliver finally said aloud, hoping to refocus their attention on the case instead of their ever burning desires. He returned to his work digging bullets out of various containers, hiding behind the shelf to keep himself from falling into another dumb stare at Felicity and her perfectly sculpted body.

"How many have you counted so far?" she hesitantly asked, making her way closer to the back of the store when she noticed that there were no bullet holes at the front.

"Eight in this aisle alone," Oliver answered when he heard her voice get closer. He swallowed hard, hoping Felicity would choose the next aisle for her search area. Yet somehow she'd managed to find her way into his and stood in front of him, her aluminum case in hand, waiting for instructions. With her small, sandal clad feet with their bright pink painted toes only inches from his knees, Oliver had no choice but to gaze up at her. His sapphire eyes slowly followed the deliciously tanned lines of her legs up her torso, past her supple breasts, and finally locked with the baby blue of hers.

Felicity found his slow trek rather unnerving, but what managed to fan the fire deep in her soul was the fact that he, too, was in a state of undress. Oliver's white oxford shirt lay discarded on the floor behind him, leaving him in only a white wife beater and giving her a perfect view of his well muscled arms and shoulders. It was her turn to hungrily stare at him as she bit down on her lower lip to hide her desires.

Oliver saw the fire in her eyes slowly intensify until it was a raging inferno. Never had he seen Felicity gaze at him that way, and never had his desire to take her and show her the time of her life been so great. If work rules and social constraints didn't apply, he just might have. But Oliver knew better. He tore his eyes away from hers and finally said in a slightly husky voice, "You wanna start processing the next aisle?"

"Sure," Felicity answered, her voice turning lusty as she spun and slinked into the next aisle. Oliver watched her go, his eyes never once wavering from her swaying hips until she vanished behind the shelf. She knew he was watching her, and purposefully slowed her gait so that her hips swung in that ever so sexy supermodel fashion. A glance over her shoulder told her that he approved when she saw him yet again licking his lips as she disappeared in the next aisle.

For the next hour, the pair became lost in their own worlds, forgetting the sexual tension that had transpired when Felicity first entered the deli. She'd discovered several more holes in various products, like a package Twinkies, a bag of flower, and a six-pack of instant pudding. But her strangest find came when she noticed a bullet had pierced a can of orange soda at the far end of the aisle, but hadn't gone all the way through. It being at waist level, Felicity leaned over and stared for a minute, absolutely fascinated. Somehow, it had formed a seal and kept the soda from spilling out of the can, prompting her to yell, "Hey, Oliver, come over here. You gotta see this! And bring your camera!"

"What is it, Smoak?" Oliver was glad for the interruption. He'd been resting his weight on his knees for the last half hour pulling the remaining bullets out of various food packages, and they were quickly becoming sore. Any reason to stand up was a welcome one, especially if it involved getting another look at Felicity. Stretching for a couple of moments to get the kinks out of his back and legs, Oliver followed the sound of her voice as he grabbed his camera and got an unexpected surprise that had nothing to do with the bullet in the soda can.

Standing in front of him was Felicity, her body leaning over allowing her skirt to ride up her supple thighs and exposing just a fraction of the powder pink cotton panties she'd worn that day. Oliver stopped, holding his breath for several moments, his eyes transfixed on her backside. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. When his lungs began to burn, he finally started breathing again, prompting Felicity to glance back at him with puzzled blue eyes. She straightened up slightly when she noticed where his eyes had fallen, and quickly knocked him out of his thoughts (or lack there of).

Oliver pulled on the collar of his shirt, the temperature feeling as if it had risen ten degrees since he'd been called over to check out Felicity's discovery. Swallowing hard, he prayed to God she wouldn't say anything about where his eyes had been. He wiped the beads of sweat off his forehead with the back of his free arm and added, "What did you find?" hoping it was enough to steer her clear of an awkward conversation.

Felicity gave him a half grin before standing fully upright and pointing to the can of soda. "Check that out," she said, her eyes roaming over his body, her mind quickly losing focus on the task at hand. For some reason, the thought of Oliver Queen checking out her ass wasn't as shocking as she thought it would be. Actually, Felicity found it quite exciting. It was dangerous territory she was treading on, but it made her body want the attention all the more. There was nothing as intoxicating as wanting something you couldn't have. But that didn't deter her mind from wandering into thoughts of what it would be like to feel his strong arms encircling her waist and holding her tight against his rock hard chest, not to mention other rock hard parts. Felicity visibly shivered at the thought, her grin widening.

Oliver noted the look on her face just before glancing at the soda can. He'd seen her shiver slightly then watched as goosebumps dotted her arms. Whatever she was thinking about had to be good, and Oliver couldn't help but wonder what it was. He had to tear his eyes off her and see the soda can before he could let his mind wander into dangerous territory such as the inner workings of Felicity Smoak's mind. Thankfully, the strange circumstances involving the case quickly got the best of him, and he cocked his head to the side as he stared at the bullet sticking out of the can. Not a drop of orange soda had been spilled. "What the hell…?" Oliver's voice trailed off as he kneeled down to get a better look.

"Have you ever seen something like this?" Felicity asked, leaning forward to look as well, all lusty thoughts pushed to the back of her mind as she refocused on her work.

"Never," he answered, still utterly fascinated. Holding up his camera, Oliver took several photos of the can and the bullet for later analysis in the lab. This was definitely going to earn him and Felicity a publication if they solved the case. A grin appeared on his lips as he turned to his colleague and mused, "Do you think if we pull it out, the can will explode?"

"Only one way to find out," she said, glancing back at him with a mischievous smirk on her face. Felicity held out a pair of rubber tipped tweezers, waiting for him to take them.

"I'm not doing it," Oliver bluntly retorted. Seeing his incredulous gaze, Felicity pouted. "Don't give me that look! It's your discovery; you do it."

Putting her hands on her hips, she replied, "Fine, I'll do it, but you're staying right here until I pull it out. That way, I won't be the only one who looks like an idiot if the can does explode." Oliver glared at her, but didn't move from where he kneeled. Felicity held up the tweezers and wrapped the edges of the rubber around the bullet. "Here goes," she mostly whispered to herself even though Oliver heard her.

Slowly and carefully, Felicity began to twist the bullet from its resting place in the aluminum can's exterior. A tiny bit of orange soda began to trickle out, and thinking she was home free, she decided to just get it over with and pulled the bullet out in one quick motion. The sudden release of pressure combined with the carbonation was enough to prove Oliver's theory as the soda was expelled out of the can in one large burst of energy, covering them both in the wet, sticky substance.

Felicity shrieked when the spray hit her in the face and stepped back. Her right foot tapped against her forensics case, making her lose her balance and fall backwards with a thud onto the linoleum floor. Oliver's reaction was similar only he shouted several curse words before stepping back, but he had nothing to trip over and managed to stay upright. Glancing in his colleague's direction after shaking off the excess soda from his hands and face, he noticed that Felicity was now lying on the floor, her legs resting over her aluminum case, groaning. Her right shoe dangled from her foot, and had she been alright, Oliver would have laughed, but she wasn't alright. Her free hand was pressed up against her forehead, the look on her face dazed and confused.

"Felicity?" Oliver asked, crawling to her side and helping her sit up. "You okay?"

"Ow… my head," she moaned, rubbing the back of her skull. She looked down at her other hand and realized the tweezers were still holding the bullet. A weary smile came to her lips when she held it up and added, "Well, I'll be damned."

"Nice save," Oliver commented, giving her a half smile as he brushed back several wet and sticky strands of hair away from her soda covered face. Grabbing an evidence bag, he let her drop the bullet inside and folded it closed, telling himself he'd write down what it was later. Right now, Felicity was his top priority. It looked as if she might need some medical attention for a possible concussion, but slowly she stood up on her own, still rubbing the back of her head with her hand.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Roy Harper's voice rang clear in the small deli as he stepped inside to take a look at what happened. He had just arrived at the scene when he, Sara and Dig heard Felicity's shriek. Volunteering to check it out, he stepped into the cool store and found Felicity walking out from behind one of the shelves covered in what appeared to be orange soda, its color having stained her white tank top. But when he caught sight of the rest of her outfit, his jaw also went slack as he stared at her in shock.

"What are you looking at?" Felicity sharply retorted, prompting Roy to avert his gaze when he realized she wasn't in such a good mood. Following closely behind her and also covered in orange soda, Oliver stepped out of the aisle and stared at the detective.

"Aww, you match," Roy's biting sarcasm came out with that simple answer.

Narrowing her eyes, Felicity gave him the deadliest look she could muster. She was in no mood for his smart ass sarcasm, but when she noticed the hideous red and white striped tie he wore, she couldn't help but make a comment of her own. "Santa called, he wants his candy cane back," Felicity quipped, a smirk crossing her pink tinted lips. That shut Roy up pretty quick as his grin disappeared. From behind her, Felicity could hear Oliver chuckle at her response. He, too, noticed the tie, but until she'd made that comment, he hadn't thought much of it.

"So, what happened in here?" Roy continued as if he hadn't heard her, but it was written all over his face: he'd just been completely and utterly embarrassed by a female colleague and there was no way in hell Oliver would ever let him live it down.

"Soda can exploded, I fell, bumped my head, end of story," Felicity bluntly answered as she continued to walk out of the deli. She wanted nothing more than an aspirin and a shower. Her head still throbbed from the impact with the floor, and the heat was quickly drying the soda, making her hair and skin sticky.

"Oh, my God, Felicity! What happened?" Sara immediately asked when she saw her friend step out of the deli covered in orange soda and rubbing the back of her head with her hand. She stood up and went to her, quickly checking to make sure she was alright.

"A soda can exploded all over me and Oliver," Felicity grumbled, choosing not to tell Sara that she'd tripped and hit her head as well. The last thing she wanted to do was take an unnecessary trip to the hospital for a concussion she knew she didn't have. "I'm gonna head back to the lab for a shower. If you want, I'll take the evidence with me."

"Smoak! Wait!" Oliver called as he rushed out to the sidewalk. Sara glanced over at him and realized that Felicity was telling the truth. His usually white wife beater was covered in orange soda, and several drops of the sticky substance were slowly trickling from his hair down to his chin. It was hard not to look at the two of them and laugh, but somehow Sara managed as she and Felicity waited for Oliver to explain himself.

"I really think you should go to the hospital and get checked out. You took a pretty bad fall," he said, not even bothering to pull her aside. Had Felicity not seen red after he spilled her little secret, she would have noticed the concern present in Oliver's sapphire eyes. There was genuine interest in her well being, but she failed to see it now that he'd managed to piss her off.

Sara's gaze quickly turned to the petite woman beside her as she narrowed her emerald eyes. "Felicity?" she asked, not really needing to say much more. The look alone was enough to make the younger woman squirm.

Felicity turned towards Oliver, grabbed his arm, and pulled him away from Sara, her brightly colored fingernails digging deep into his skin forming crescent shaped marks when she finally let go. Standing well over twenty feet away, Felicity spun around and glared at him with fiery baby blue eyes. "I'm fine!" she said between gritted teeth. "I don't need to go to the hospital!"

"But…" was all he managed to get out before she interrupted him by lifting her hand and putting it in front of his face.

"Oliver, I'm fine," Felicity replied, a little more firmly this time to get her point across. Oliver stared at her for several moments before pursing his lips and sighing. Defeat was inevitable. He wasn't about to argue with her. She turned and started walking back towards the deli to grab her case.

"Alright, will you at least let me drive you back to the lab?" Oliver called to her. It didn't matter what Felicity said or did to him, he always came back to show her the utmost respect, even when she was mad at him. His feelings for her went well beyond what a coworker should feel for another coworker, which was probably why she had reacted so harshly.

Oliver knew he needed to step back for a moment and reevaluate the situation, but all he cared about was getting her back to the lab in one piece, and the only way he could do that was by either driving her back or sitting in the passenger's seat watching her to make sure she didn't lose consciousness while she drove.

Felicity flapped her hand at him as if to say, "Whatever," before retreating to the cool confines of the deli, but was stopped when Sara blocked the entrance. "Sara, please, I'm fine. I just bumped my head. Nothing serious," Felicity remained in defense mode, her arms crossed over her chest as she glared at her friend. She really didn't want to hear it nor did she want to explain what happened. It was embarrassing enough already.

Sara could see the anger still present in her friend's eyes and decided to let it go. It was no use fighting with a stubborn woman. Once Felicity's mind was set, there was no changing it. She sighed and let the petite woman pass, but not before handing her several bags of evidence she and Dig had collected from the body on the sidewalk.

Once inside the deli, Felicity put away the contents of her kit, closed the lid, then walked back out into the sweltering heat. Before exiting, she grabbed Oliver's oxford shirt and his kit and handed them to him as she passed him on the sidewalk. It earned her a confused look from her colleague, but she ignored it as she tossed him the keys to her department issued black Chevy Avalanche and replied, "Make tracks, Cowboy."

Again, Oliver began to question the inner workings of Felicity Smoak's mind as he caught the keys and headed for the truck parked just a block down the street from the crime scene. They walked side by side, Felicity with her face scrunched in anger and annoyance, Oliver in utter confusion over what had just happened.

What he couldn't possibly have known was that Felicity had planned this down to a tee after the soda can exploded. She'd needed an excuse to get the two of them alone, the sexual tension having overtaken her mind and caused it to go hazy, especially after the fall. Now that they were both wet and sticky, what could be better than heading back to the lab for a quick shower before resuming work on their case?

She couldn't help but grin at the thought. There were several things running through her mind, the one that stood out being what she'd do to him while they were alone. Those were the types of thoughts that could get a girl in trouble if she wasn't careful. But Felicity couldn't help herself, and her grin widened.

The pair continued to walk in silence until they reached the large truck and Oliver unlocked the doors. He pulled the hatch open and threw his shirt in the backseat before setting his case down then took Felicity's and placed it beside his along with all the evidence bags Sara had given her.

They parted ways, with him heading for the driver's side and her to the passenger's. The silence continued to envelope them even as he started the car and pulled into traffic. It would be a relatively long drive back to the lab amid rush hour traffic, and Oliver feared the silence would make it all the worse.

Felicity sighed deeply as she sank into the soft leather seat, its warm curves enveloping her like a second skin as her mind raced with possibilities. It was hard not to notice the way Oliver had looked at her earlier, the lust darkening his eyes until they turned almost a navy color.

That single look had sent her body into a tailspin ever since she saw it, her desires running rampant until they finally reached their peak when he brushed the strands of hair away from her face as she lay prone and vulnerable on the deli floor. His fingers on her skin were like the prongs of a branding iron, forever etching his touch into her mind. How she loved the rough pads of his fingertips tracing the gentle curves of her face, making her wonder what they would feel like over the rest of her body. That thought alone made Felicity moan softly, catching Oliver's attention as he glanced in her direction when they stopped at a red light.

He thought for a moment that she might be in trouble and gripped the steering wheel tightly, his muscles tensing in anticipation for the light to turn green so he could take off fast if he needed to get her to a hospital. But what he saw was the exact opposite.

Felicity gazed back at him, her baby blue eyes seductively half lidded as her hand fell just below her collarbone and softly rubbed the skin above her right breast. Oliver licked his lips as he watched her intently. She grinned as her hand slowly began to make its way down between the cleft of her breasts and over her flat stomach until it stopped at the denim clad juncture between her legs.

A loud, blaring horn startled Oliver back into attention and he realized the light had turned green. His foot pressed the gas pedal as Felicity giggled. Another glance in her direction revealed she had yet to remove her hand from between her legs as she waited for them to stop at another red light only a few blocks away.

'God, damn it,' Oliver thought, wondering if this was real or just a dream. He soon got his answer when she sat up and turned in her seat so she was now facing him. Her hand slowly ran up the tense muscles of his forearm as she leaned in until her lips were barely inches from his face.

"I know you want me," Felicity whispered, her warm breath tickling his ear as her grin widened. Ever so lightly, she pressed her lips against his jaw, tasting the sweetness of the orange soda that lingered on his skin mixed with the saltiness of his sweat as her hand trailed down his chest and over his abdomen until it came to rest on his inner thigh. "Mmm… Delicious," she added, her lips still trailing kisses along his jaw.

Oliver swallowed hard, his focus waning from the road to where Felicity had placed her hand and how her lips felt against his skin. He groaned, quickly forgetting where he was and grabbed her face with his left hand, forcing their lips to meet in a kiss full of passion, need, and lust.

Another horn blared in the distance, but he was too caught up in the kiss to care as his hand moved away from her face and slowly traced down her body until it found one of her supple breasts. He cupped the soft mound, squeezing softly until she moaned against his lips.

Felicity suddenly pulled away, an alluring smile tugging at the corners of her mouth as she said, "The light turned green."

Dumbly, Oliver glanced up at the stoplight and realized she was right. He stepped on the gas, lurching past the intersection and down the street as Felicity gave him another seductive giggle. He had no idea she could be such a tease, and it was turning him on immensely. His black stone washed jeans suddenly felt a little tight, and a glance downward revealed that someone else had decided to join the party. After all, her hand still rested against his inner thigh. The sensation alone was enough to send his body into overdrive.

Felicity could clearly see the effect she had on Oliver. His face had flushed red and his sapphire eyes became the size of saucers as his hands tightened their grip on the steering wheel. That kiss hadn't been bad either. Actually, it was pretty wonderful considering the circumstances; rough yet gentle, commanding yet submissive.

Felicity had him in the palm of her hand, and speaking of her hand, she let it linger against his thigh, watching his reaction as it slowly crept upwards when they stopped at another red light. One gentle squeeze and it would be all over for him, an enticing thought for a control freak like herself. Yes, Oliver Queen was putty in her hands; all she had to do was apply her magic touch. Again, she shivered at the idea of what she'd do to him once they got back to the lab. So many possibilities…

Just when he thought things couldn't get any worse for him, Oliver felt Felicity's hand slowly trek up his thigh. He tried every trick in the book to think of anything other than the feelings she was causing to course through his body; baseball, politics, even his grandmother naked. That thought alone should have been repulsive enough to weaken the sensations, but her hand had finally gone as far up as it could go, and before he knew it, her small fingers found their way between his legs. A deep moan escaped his throat as his head rolled back in sheer ecstasy. He squeezed his eyes shut, his resolve completely obliterated.

"You like that, Cowboy?" Felicity's voice softly whispered in his ear. Oliver nodded, words having failed to form on his lips as he opened his eyes and gazed at her with pure lust. She smiled back at him alluringly and added, "There's a lot more where that came from. You just need to get us back to the lab and I'll show you just how good it gets," as she pulled her hand away from his crotch, but not before giving it a little squeeze.

Oliver's breath hitched, and upon hearing her words, he immediately turned on the police siren and wove through traffic, hell bent on getting them back to the lab as fast as possible. That light touch was all it took for him to lose self control and abuse his police powers for the first time since he was a rookie trying to get home after a long day at work.

At the moment his thoughts were centered around what he'd do to Felicity once they reached the locker room, not the consequences of his actions. He'd had enough of her teasing; if anything, he could show her a thing or two about dominance. It was that delicious thought that prompted him to turn right and take a shortcut he'd discovered long ago while on patrol. The street was actually a narrow alley with only enough room to barely squeeze the large vehicle through. With skillful maneuvering, Oliver managed to make it out without a single scratch to the SUV, although his sanity was still questionable at this point.

Within minutes they were pulling into the parking garage on the lower level of the Starling City Crime Lab building. In a darkened corner of the lot, Oliver found a space between two other department vehicles and parked. Felicity continued to gaze lustfully back at him, so when the car stopped, she sat up and was about to lean in to kiss him when he grabbed her waist and pulled her into his lap. Tangling the fingers of his right hand in her luscious blonde locks and wrapping his left arm around her back, Oliver effectively pinned Felicity against his chest, her baby blue eyes widening with shock and surprise, but never once losing that ever burning lust.

No longer did she have to wonder what it would feel like being pressed against his chest; it was incredible, to put it simply.

Their lips met in a searing, passionate kiss, tongues tangling over dominance while hands continued to roam free over sticky skin. Felicity's fingers grabbed onto clumps of Oliver's soft, dirty blonde hair while his traced down her back until they reached her skirt. He pulled it up, running the palm of his hand over her supple, panty clad bottom until his fingers made contact with the slightly damp area between her thighs.

He chuckled against her lips before pulling away and said, "I can see you want me too." Slowly stroking her damp sex through her cotton panties with his fingers, Oliver got his response when she closed her eyes and moaned softly, her head falling against his shoulder.

"Not as bad as you want me," Felicity seductively replied, her eyes sparkling in the stark light of the parking garaged as she gazed at him before she reached down to stroke the bulge in his pants. It was slightly more pronounced than it had been earlier, and she knew he was getting pretty close to losing it completely and giving in to that animalistic side before she got a chance to play with him.

Oliver's breath hitched as she squeezed lightly then let go again. She knew she was teasing him to the brink, but she couldn't help herself. The smoldering look of desire and lust in his eyes when she let go was incredibly sexy. "Come on, Cowboy. We'd better start heading upstairs," Felicity said as she pried herself away from his grasp and exited the car making sure to smooth out the wrinkles in her skirt and the tangles in her hair.

Oliver needed a moment before getting out of the car. He sat in the driver's seat for several seconds, trying to remember what he was supposed to do today, but his mind kept returning to that incredible kiss he'd just shared with Felicity, and even more so to the fact that she was already wet.

An impish grin crossed his lips. She was wet for him. Now that was a thought he was beginning to like more and more, and it really turned him on. Oliver finally stepped out of the car and found that Felicity was halfway down the parking lot heading towards the elevator. He ran to catch up to her, but still remained behind her, watching as her hips swayed seductively. He couldn't wait to get her in the locker room and have his way with her.

They stood together, waiting for the elevator to arrive, the sexual tension so thick one could cut it with a butter knife. Oliver couldn't just stand there waiting. His hand snaked around Felicity's waist and pulled her into a warm embrace as he used his free hand to raise her chin towards his waiting lips.

Compared to the other kisses they'd shared, this one was softer, slower, and much gentler in nature. Dominance had been tossed aside for exploration. His tongue gently licked across her lower lip before he playfully nipped at the soft flesh, eliciting a soft sigh from her lungs. Her lips parted, allowing his tongue access to the velvety softness that was her mouth. Ever so gently, his tongue continued exploring the warm crevice, licking along her gums and over her palate until it finally made contact with hers.

Felicity moaned softly, her hands slowly making their way up along the rippling muscles of Oliver's back until she reached his neck and the back of his head. She drew him closer to her body, holding him as he held her in that warm, gentle embrace. It was so very different from the roughness he'd shown earlier, almost as if he was exposing another side of himself, a side he kept hidden, a side reserved for intimate moments such as these.

Felicity moaned again as his lips trailed away from her mouth and down the column of her neck to the juncture of her collarbone. They lingered there, tasting the sweetness of the orange soda mingling with the saltiness of her skin. "Oliver!" she softly gasped when he found one of her pulse points and began to gently suck on it. Her eyes squeezed shut as her fingers ran over his scalp repeatedly.

The chime of the elevator doors quickly broke their embrace as Felicity scrambled to one side and Oliver to the other, anticipating the exit of any passengers. But there were none, and the pair glanced at each other with lust filled eyes before stepping into the elevator and pressing the button for the fifth floor. They found themselves in another tight embrace, this time Oliver's lips falling just behind Felicity's ear, nipping at the soft skin then running his tongue over it before slowly trailing down along her jaw.

"You know, we're being watched," Oliver said, glancing up to find a small video camera on the ceiling just across from where he had her pinned against the wall, his hands clutching her hips as he continued to softly nip and lick her neck.

"Don't worry," she murmured. "I'll hack in and delete the footage."

"Uh-huh," he replied

Felicity was quickly consumed by the sensation of his hand running up her thigh and finding its way beneath her tank top. His fingers traced along her ribcage, causing Felicity to take a sharp breath when he finally reached her cotton clad left breast. They played along the soft fabric, his thumb rubbing against her nipple until he felt it turn into a hard pebble, which was actually pretty quick. Her arousal was quite apparent when his other hand traced up her inner thigh until he cupped her hot, moist sex. She let out a deep moan, feeling the smile come to his lips as he continued his gentle kisses along her neck and shoulder.

"You like that, Smoak?" Oliver whispered against her ear, the smile still playing across his lips. Through her panties, he found her throbbing clit and brushed his finger over it with gentle pressure.

"Oh, God, yes!" Felicity cried out, her knees weakening against his touch as she squeezed her eyes shut again and tightened her arms around his neck.

The smile on Oliver's lips widened into a toothy grin as he pulled his hand away reluctantly. As much as he wanted to keep it there and hear the hoarse cry spill from her lips once more, the dominant side of his personality took over, telling him he'd be rewarded in the long run and that this was revenge after what she did to him in the car.

"There's a lot more where that came from," he echoed her words almost mockingly. Felicity whimpered, her eyes opening instantly to glare at him. "We just need to get to the locker room," Oliver added, still grinning down at her as he pulled his other hand out of her shirt just before the doors opened to the fifth floor.

Felicity stepped out of the elevator first, Oliver following closely behind her. He looked down both sides of the hall and quickly caught up to her, placing his hands on her hips to hold her back for a moment. "Wait up. Stay in front of me," he told her.

"Why?" Felicity shot him a questioning glance over her shoulder.

"Because if anyone sees me, they'll know something's… up." Oliver glanced down and she immediately understood what he meant.

A Cheshire grin crossed her lips as she purposefully shifted to her left. If he was going to play the torture card on her, she might as well play it on him, and what better way to torture a guy than to embarrass him for having a hard on?

"Hey, c'mon!" he grumbled, grabbing her hips a little more forcefully and pulling her in line with his body as they walked down the hall, hoping they wouldn't bump into any of their colleagues.

'So close,' Oliver kept telling himself as they slowly approached the locker room door. 'Only a few more feet; so far so good.' With his mind preoccupied with what would be happening in less than a few minutes, he failed to see someone walk up from the other direction, and was startled when he heard a voice other than Felicity's.

"Hey, guys," Barry Allen approached the pair, making both stop abruptly and turn in his direction. He noticed the bright orange stains on both their shirts and couldn't help but ask, "Is that…?"

"Orange soda," Felicity sharply finished his sentence. It was a welcome distraction from her outfit, which seemed to have gotten the attention of every male at the crime lab that afternoon, and maybe even a couple of females as well. That was when he first noticed the tension on her face and the fire sparkling in her blue eyes.

"Can exploded at the crime scene," Oliver continued. "We were gonna shower before getting back to work." He, too, seemed a bit on edge, his usually easy going manner now wrought with tension.

"Speaking of the crime scene, Sara called and told me you guys brought back some evidence for processing. I thought I could get a jump on it, give you a hand," Barry offered, trying to stay neutral. Something was definitely up between the two of them. Little did he know how literal that interpretation could be taken.

"Shit," Felicity muttered, slapping her hand against her forehead in a clear display of annoyance. "I forgot it in the car. I'll go get it." She quickly stepped away from Oliver, and a look of absolute horror crossed his face as he clasped his hands in front of him. He tried to hide the tent sticking out of his pants, but without Felicity's body there to hide it, it became quite obvious.

"Damn, I almost forgot the keys," she grumbled, turning around and finding her colleague red-faced and about to die of embarrassment. Felicity found it hard to hide her amusement and quickly stepped up to him, sticking her hand into his pocket to fish out her keys, but brushing up against his member instead, causing him to nearly jump from the contact.

Felicity merely giggled and walked away with the keys in her hand, an even more pronounced swing to her hips. Oliver and Barry watched as she sauntered down the hallway, her hair swishing against her back, her butt wiggling with every step she took. Both couldn't take their eyes off the sexy vixen in front of them. They continued to stare as she waited for the elevator, and when it finally arrived, she turned around, winking at Oliver, who scowled back just before the door closed.

Barry desperately tried to avoid eye contact with his colleague, his gaze suddenly finding the ceiling tiles fascinating. "Please tell me I didn't just see that," he said in a strangled tone when Felicity was no longer in their presence.

Oliver hesitated before sighing and determinedly walking away. "I'm gonna go take a cold shower," he grumbled, heading for the locker room to wait for Felicity's return.

He thought he was home free, that Barry was just as uncomfortable about the situation as he was when his voice carried down the hall, "It's the skirt, isn't it?" Oliver groaned, hanging his head in acknowledgement. Barry laughed and Oliver's pace quickened. He wasn't in the mood for any more smart remarks at his expense.

Stepping off the elevator when it reached the parking garage, Felicity made her way back towards the SUV to retrieve the evidence she and Oliver neglected to pick up after their short make out session earlier. The fire was still present in her eyes and on her skin which had turned it a bright pink color that was slowly beginning to fade in the cool garage.

Her heart raced as she cursed Barry for interrupting what would have been a very nice and extremely pleasurable shower, although it had been fun teasing Oliver in front of him. It gave her a slight rush, something she never expected considering how she didn't like to bring her personal life to work with her. But today, all the rules had been broken, and there was nothing stopping her from going all out and pushing away her more modest side for the raunchy sex kitten that wanted to come out ever since she'd joined the SC Crime Lab.

Unlocking the trunk, Felicity grabbed all six of the evidence bags and started to make her way back to the elevator. As she waited for it to arrive, she could hear a set of high heels clicking along the cement towards her and turned to see Sara also making her way to the elevator.

'Great,' Felicity thought. She knew there would be a barrage of questions thrown at her within moments and braced herself with answers to speed them along.

"Hey, Felicity," Sara said as she walked right up to her. She gave the younger woman a once over after noticing her tousled hair and slightly rumpled clothes. For a moment, she was tempted to ask what had happened, but resisted.

"Hey, Sara," Felicity replied, throwing on a fake smile and hoping it would suffice. "You're back early."

"Yeah, Dig said to go on without him. I think he could see the heat was getting to me," the elder detective answered, the fake smile going unnoticed as she fanned her sunburned face with her hand. "Did you and Oliver just get here?"

"No, we've been here for a while. I just forgot the evidence in the car," Felicity said, glancing down at the bags in her arms. The longer this conversation dragged on, the worse her need to get upstairs became.

Sara stared at her for a moment before nodding. It was odd for Felicity to forget things, let alone evidence, but she didn't mention it and just kept talking as if she sensed nothing was out of place. "So, how's your head?"

"Better," Felicity kept her answers short. 'What the hell is taking so long?' her mind yelled at the elevator.

"Now, what exactly happened?" Sara continued to ask questions. She was curious about what went on inside the deli, especially how Oliver and Felicity managed to get covered in orange soda, and why Felicity bumped her head.

"I was pulling a bullet out of a soda can and it decompressed the liquid, spraying me and Oliver. I screamed and stepped back, but tripped over my case. When I fell, I hit my head on the floor," Felicity explained, feeling the need to reach back and stroke the still tender spot at the back of her skull.

"I bet Oliver loved the soda shower," Sara mused. The mental picture Felicity's explanation conjured was enough to make her want to giggle. She could easily picture the look on both their faces as the soda can burst.

Felicity's skin began to turn red again. Just the mention of a shower was more than enough to spark her imagination into overdrive. And some of the things she pictured had quite an effect on the situation between her legs. Remembering the softness of Oliver's kisses and the way his fingers trailed across her skin made her ache for more. It was torture having to wait this long, and they hadn't even gotten to the fun part yet!

'So unfair!' Felicity's mind griped. 'Damn you, Sheldon. We were so close!' she cursed her colleague, the look in her eyes intensifying. The more she thought about what would have happened in the locker room, the more goosebumps dotted her arms until she was shivering in anticipation. Even the smile on her lips had turned into an impish grin that was slowing grabbing the attention of her other colleague.

Sara noticed Felicity fall silent. A slight blush colored her cheeks as her lips slowly started to curl into a smile. Something good was definitely filtering through her mind, and Sara had a feeling she knew what, excuse me, who it was. She'd seen the way Oliver looked at Felicity when she first arrived at the crime scene. They played off the sexual tension quite nicely, and even though she didn't doubt for a second that the orange soda can explosion was real, everything that happened afterwards was questionable.

Forgetting evidence was something CSI's didn't do. Chain of custody was top priority, so when the smile on Felicity's lips turned into a toothy grin, it all clicked into place. Something had happened between her and Oliver in the car on the way back to the lab that led to brains scattering and crumpled clothing.

"So, how hard are his biceps?" Sara asked, hoping to catch Felicity in the act.

"Mmm… Not as hard as his co…" Felicity's voice trailed off when she realized what she was saying. The evidence bags dropped out of her arms as her hand immediately went to slap her mouth shut. She glanced over at Sara, her eyes wider than saucers to find the elder detective staring back at her in equal shock. It was quickly dissipated by the sharp buzz of a cell phone.

Sara grabbed the device out of her pocket and didn't even bother to look at her caller ID. "Lance," she all but barked out, eyes never leaving Felicity.

"Hey Sara," Dig's voice floated across the line, and as always, sounded warm and right to Sara. "So are you heading over to see about that warrant?"

Sara nodded, her mind not entirely focused as she replied, "Yeah I'm with Felicity now and we're talking about giving head—" Felicity's eyes bugged out and Sara clamped her hand over her mouth as her own words reached her ears. 'Oh shit!' her mind screamed as Felicity gave her a 'what the fuck?' look. Sara just shook her head and sighed. She couldn't believe she'd made such a Freudian slip and prayed that he hadn't heard it.

"What was that, Sara?" Dig asked, his voice thankfully devoid of any emotion aside from curiosity. He wasn't about to tell her he'd heard her.

"I said I was talking to Felicity and giving her the heads-up that I need to go get the warrant. I'll call you later," she replied, grateful that her voice didn't waver. She quickly said goodbye and hung up. For a few moments the women just stared at each other before simultaneously bursting into near hysterical laughter until they were able to calm down.

"Okay, Felicity, spill!" Sara ordered. Her slip up warranted an explanation from the younger woman. The elevator doors chimed open and the two stepped inside after gathering the fallen evidence bags.

Felicity covered her face with her hand, trying to hide the smile present on her lips until she glanced between a small hole between her fingers to find Sara still waiting for her answer. "Uh… Where do I begin?"

"How about right after you guys left the crime scene?" Sara retorted, her eyes still locked onto the petite detective.

Felicity bit her bottom lip, wondering how to keep the conversation as vague as possible before finally jumping right in and saying, "We made out in the car…" It looked like Sara was about to make a comment, but she quickly added, "And in the elevator." A mischievous grin crossed her lips as she continued to glance at her colleague, her baby blue eyes darkening.

"Wow, you two waste no time, do you?" Sara mused, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. It wasn't hard to see the attraction between the two. The lab even had a bet on when they'd hook up, and after finding out this information, she couldn't stop herself from grinning. She was about to become a thousand dollars richer.

'If only you knew,' Felicity thought, her grin widening. "Hey, could you do me a favor and get these to Barry? He's waiting for them in the lab," she added, passing off the evidence bags to Sara. The elevator quickly hit the fifth floor, effectively ending the conversation. "I still need to shower. I'll see you later," she said, stepping off and heading to the left towards the locker room.

"Felicity," Sara called from behind her. Felicity stopped, slowly turning around. The distractions were killing her! She just wanted to run into the locker room, tear Oliver's clothes off, and have her way with him, not stand around and talk to her colleagues! With annoyance present on her face, she glared at Sara, waiting for an answer. "Be good. Clock out before you and Oliver decide to…" She struggled to find the right words.

"Get it on?" Felicity finished, grinning wildly at her. "Duly noted." Sara just shook her head before turning to the right, evidence bags in hand. Felicity started to walk towards her intended target, but quickly changed course and decided to do just as Sara had suggested. If anyone found out that she and Oliver had done something inappropriate on Dig's time, they'd surely get fired. That was the last thing she needed. Felicity quickly ran to her desk and logged herself out, as well as Oliver, then finally made her way back towards the locker room.

Felicity paused for a moment as she stepped up to the locker room door. The sexual tension, although still there, had dissipated quite a bit now that she'd been forced away from her would be lover for the last twenty minutes. Even though her mind had cleared somewhat after being clouded with desire, the second she pushed the door open and found Oliver resting his back against his locker, his shirt discarded on the floor at his feet and arms crossed over his bare chest, it all came rushing back.

For a fleeting moment, an image of James Dean popped into her head as Oliver stared back at her, those sapphire eyes smoldering with need and desire. He pushed himself off the locker and sauntered up to her until their bodies were barely a breath apart. His gaze intensified as he looked down at her, and she swallowed hard when he started to lean over, his hand coming up to her face guiding her lips towards his for a deep, all consuming kiss.

A whimper escaped Felicity's mouth when Oliver suddenly pulled away from her. Blue eyes shot open to find her soon to be lover staring down at her with a smirk on his face, those sapphire pools twinkling with lust and mischief.

"Oliver?" she questioned, finding the gaze unnerving and possibly frightening. Whatever was on his mind, Felicity could tell he'd been thinking about it for a while now.

Oliver quickly grabbed her waist and pulled her towards the next row of lockers, finding it a little more private for what they'd be doing in a few minutes. Pushing her against one of the lockers, he took his time memorizing every detail, every little nuance of her body as his arms came to rest on the cool metal on either side of her head. Felicity continued to stare at him, wondering what he was thinking, until he pressed his lips against hers again for another, deeper kiss that lasted several long moments before he pulled away again, leaving her whimpering for more. She was getting sick of all this teasing, wanting him to get on with it already, but Oliver had other plans.

"How bad do you want me?" he whispered, those sapphire eyes staring down at her with such intensity that Felicity was at a loss for words as she gazed back at him, her mouth having fallen open with shock and awe. "I guess I'll just have to find out myself," Oliver added as his right hand started to travel down her body from her shoulder, over her ribcage, and along her hip until it rested at the hem of her short skirt.

Felicity gasped when it disappeared beneath the denim and cupped her dampening sex through her panties. Warmth colored her cheeks a shade of crimson before she locked eyes with him again and noticed that cocky half grin on his lips. "That's what I thought," he replied, his fingers stroking her through the soft cotton fabric.

It took Felicity several seconds to regain her equilibrium after feeling those strong fingers find their target. Her head had rolled back against the locker as she let out a deep moan when he found her clit and began stroking it. The pleasure had been so intense those first few seconds that she'd wanted to rip off her clothes and beg him to fuck her, but finding that balance between gratification and resistance, she finally replied, "You know I want you, but do you still want me?"

Her left hand trailed down Oliver's bare chest, fingers playing against warm, rippling muscles until she reached the waistband of his jeans. For a moment, she played with the button, circling her index finger around it before finally popping it open. The zipper came next then without warning her hand disappeared beneath the fabric and grabbed hold of his hardening manhood.

Oliver gasped as his head rolled back, all thoughts and speech escaping him as Felicity's small hand slowly stroked him to full attention. He couldn't believe she'd made such a bold move. Felicity Smoak was definitely not your average girl, that was for sure, and the more of this throw-caution-to-the-wind side of her personality she showed, the more it turned him on.

Glancing down at her with half lidded eyes, he could see she was enjoying her power trip, her hand still firmly gripping his shaft as he stood before her, a slave to her ministrations. She smirked and looked up at him, boldly replying, "I guess that answers my question."

Felicity's small hand continued its firm, long strokes as Oliver slowly felt that animalistic need to ravage her bubbling up from the depths of his primal mind. He leaned in, capturing her mouth in another searing kiss, their tongues fighting for dominance as his right hand pulled at her panties, yanking them down enough to expose the soft tuft of hair covering her sex.

His fingers ran through it before he grabbed a handful and softly tugged, prompting Felicity to moan against his lips. He grinned in satisfaction, the power shifting back into his favor when he felt her hand come to a stop, now only resting at the base of his cock while she finally gave up the struggle for dominance with his tongue. The tips of his fingers finally made contact with the moist skin of her nether lips, compelling her hips to thrust against them needing more of his touch. He had Felicity right where he wanted her; wholly and completely under his spell.

Wrapping his free arm around her waist, Oliver led her towards the wooden bench between the rows of lockers, never breaking their kiss as he laid her out on the hard surface. He continued to explore her mouth as his right hand trailed away from her slick folds to caress her inner thighs.

Again, Felicity softly moaned against his lips, her free hand snaking to the back of his head and grabbing a clump of his soft hair, pulling gently as his kisses moved away from her mouth and down her neck. Her other hand remained gently clamped around his member, slowly starting to stroke it again as his lips ran down the valley between her breasts and over her flat stomach until they reached the hem of her shirt.

Oliver used his free hand to pull it up, exposing the well toned muscles of her abdomen. His lips found her hot flesh again, his tongue ever so softly licking over it until he found her belly button. Dipping it inside for a mere fraction of a second, her hips arched up in pleasure, her hand finally releasing him from her firm grasp and slipping out of his pants. He did it several more times before moving lower until he reached the waistband of her skirt.

Pausing for a moment to sit up and stare down at the writhing woman beneath him, Oliver smiled before removing his hand from her hot sex and using it to slip her powder pink panties down her muscular legs until they dropped on the floor.

Felicity felt a cool breeze where his hand used to be and looked down to find him getting rid of her underwear before lifting up her skirt and exposing her now bare pussy. The smile on his face told her he liked what he saw, and when his hands fell onto her knees, parting them until he exposed even more of her glistening folds, she knew what was coming next.

Biting her bottom lip, she watched as Oliver kneeled down between her legs, his hands running over the soft flesh of her inner thighs, sending jolts of pleasure up and down her spine. His hands were soon replaced with his lips which traveled reverently up both legs, refusing to make contact with her sex until he was sure she couldn't hold out any longer.

It didn't take long for Felicity to finally give up the power struggle and beg, "Oliver, please," her voice filled with desire and need. Again he gave her that cocky grin, his lips slowly kissing up from her right knee towards the glistening juncture between her legs, then finally giving her what she so desperately wanted. Running his fingers through the soft, fine hairs covering her sex, they soon dipped between her slick folds and spread them open revealing her engorged clit and inner lips. The scent of sex hit Oliver quickly, propelling him to close his lips around the little nub and suck gently.

Felicity cried out, her right hand grabbing a good clump of his hair and pushing his face closer to her dripping pussy, wordlessly begging him to release her from the slowly evolving orgasm now building in her loins as his tongue flicked the bundle of nerve endings. It sent her mind spinning and her hips arching upwards, the pleasure increasing as his tongue lazily made its way to her inner lips and tasted her for the first time.

"Mmm… Delicious," Oliver murmured against them, his index finger now stroking her clit in concentric circles.

"Oh, God!" Felicity cried out as her free hand pulled up the rest of her tank top, exposing her powder pink bra. She grabbed the left cup, pushing it down to expose her beast. Her fingers circled around the nipple then took hold of the little nub, pinching and twisting until it became a pebble against her hand. She let out a moan when the teasing began to coincide with what Oliver was doing to her ever dampening sex.

He'd kissed his way back up to her clit, wrapping his mouth around the little love button as he slipped a finger into her waiting entrance. A second soon followed, and the two quickly found a sensuous rhythm, slowly heightening Felicity's arousal until he found that one spot that made her cry out in sheer pleasure, "Oh, FUCK! YES!" Never had those words sounded so sexy coming from a woman's mouth.

Looking up, Oliver found her hand kneading her breast as her eyes squeezed shut and the rest of her body trembled in anticipation. She was so close; he could feel it from the way her walls clenched around his fingers. It wouldn't be long before Felicity came, and he wanted to watch the expression on her face when she finally hit her climax. Replacing his lips on her clit with his thumb, he slowly kissed his way back up her body, their eyes locking when she realized what he was doing.

Those smoldering blue pools eyed him lustfully as he found his way to her exposed breast and moved her hand away before placing his mouth over the hard little nub. His free hand found her other unexposed breast and dipped beneath her bra to fish it out of its hiding place. He used his thumb to trace leisurely circles around the nipple before gently flicking it repeatedly.

Felicity's head rolled back against the wooden bench as she squeezed her eyes shut again, her body lost to the sensations created by the man now lying on top of her. If she had known Oliver was such an incredible lover, she would have let this happen long ago. But time was quickly forgotten when she felt his lips cover her neglected breast.

She grabbed the hem of her shirt, pulling it over her head in one swift motion before struggling to unclasp her bra and discarded it as well, leaving her upper body completely naked and ready for him to ravage with those incredible lips and that skilled tongue.

Feeling his mouth leave her nipple and not returning to the other, Felicity opened her eyes to find Oliver kissing his way back up her neck until he reached her lips. They locked onto one another, feverishly kissing as her hands came up to cradle the back of his head. It wasn't long before he pulled away, his face inches away from hers, watching her intently as she cried out yet again when his fingers rapidly pumped into her, hitting that magical spot repeatedly, and his thumb roughly circled her clit, kicking the sensations up yet another notch.

"Come for me, baby," Oliver whispered in her ear, feeling the tight clamping of her walls that indicated it would only take a few more strokes to get her off. Felicity's face contorted in absolute pleasure as her hips violently arched upwards, taking his fingers as deep as they'd go while a hoarse cry escaped her mouth. It echoed through the room sounding like a sweet symphony to his ears.

Felicity saw stars behind her eyelids as the earth shattering orgasm washed over her body, completely consuming her in pleasure she had never experienced before. None of her previous lovers had ever been this skilled with their fingers, and none had ever managed to get her off in such a satisfying way. Panting as she opened her eyes, she could see the cocky grin that had appeared on Oliver's face as he gazed down at her.

Ever so slowly, he pulled his fingers out of her now satisfied pussy and brought them to his lips to suck off her juices. She grabbed his hand before it ever made its way to its intended target and took his fingers into her warm mouth, gently sucking on them. The shock she saw on Oliver's face as her tongue rolled around each digit, showing him what she was capable of, was enough to make her grin. The tides had turned again, and now she was back in that dominant role, waiting for her chance to strike.

"That was incredible," Felicity said, her right hand finding its way to Oliver's jean clad thigh and softly rubbing against it.

"I aim to please," he replied, still smiling down at her as his fingers filtered through her amber locks. She smiled back, pulling him in for another deep kiss while her hand trailed up his thigh until it found his crotch again. Oliver groaned against her mouth as he thought, 'Ah, shit, she's doing it again.' Before he had time to react, she was already sliding her hand into his boxers to wrap around his still rock hard erection. Thoughts failed him as he let instinct take over.

"I do too," Felicity whispered as she sat up, her skirt falling back into place when she turned to face him. Looping the fingers of her free hand around the waistband of his jeans and his boxers, she worked the clothing off Oliver's hips until they fell into a pile where he kneeled in front of her, his mind completely focused on her stroking and nothing else.

Felicity grinned again, finding herself in control of the situation when she noticed his eyes had closed and his head rolled back, the look of complete rapture present on his handsome face. "Stand up," she commanded.

In a mindless haze, Oliver followed her orders and stood up. She pushed him back against the row of lockers, still grinning like the Cheshire cat as she paused to admire his impressive size. Kneeling down in front of him, Felicity leaned forward and started kissing the base of his dick.

Her lips felt soft and moist against his hot flesh, sending a jolt of pleasure up his spine whenever they made contact. By the time she reached the tip, he was twitching with anticipation. Finally, she stuck her tongue out and licked the head of his cock. Her lips parted and she took him into her mouth, sucking on his head before running her tongue around the circumference of his dick.

Oliver moaned in ecstasy, feeling her hot mouth wrap around him. He placed his left hand on her head, running his fingers through her hair as he felt her lips travel down his length sucking more of him inside her. One of her hands began to rub his balls, making him groan louder. A look down found her fiery blue eyes staring back up at him, and once their gazes locked, she began to bob her head back and forth along his dick. Sensations of pleasure ran through his body as she moaned, her mouth vibrating around his pulsing member.

Her free hand slid around behind him to grip one of his ass cheeks, kneading it with her delicate fingers. He thrust forward into her wet mouth, the head of his cock pressing slightly against her throat when he was all the way in, but Felicity was no stranger to blowjobs. She'd done this a few times before and was now somewhat experienced even though her techniques were always changing and evolving with every man she became intimate with.

Using every last ounce of knowledge she had, Felicity slowly slid her mouth back up to the tip of his cock, letting go so her hand could give it a nice rub before she closed her wet mouth over the fat head again and savored the hedonistic thrills and spicy flavor of the manhood filling her mouth. She loved the feel of his hard flesh and the surging beat of his heart against the slow swirl of her tongue.

Oliver's response was something between a growl and a purr as his fingers filtered through her golden locks again when she snaked her long, sensuous tongue through her full, pouted lips, coating his length with a volley of wet, lapping kisses. Using a well practiced blend of licks and sucks over every hard inch and blood popped vein, she showered him in a warm bath of pure female affection as his hand cradled her head while his hips moved in time with her mouth.

Felicity's incredibly experienced tongue teased the length of his bucking shaft before arriving at his balls, which she sucked into her waiting mouth. Humming around the hefty orbs, she quickly brought Oliver to the brink of orgasm as she continued inflicting her tongue lashing strokes teased his jerking testes with the tip of her tongue. She meticulously tracing every line, crinkle, and fold of the quivering satchel, again taking the swollen orbs into the sanctity of her mouth and began sucking voraciously.

"Oh, God, Felicity!" Oliver panted, his voice coming out hoarse and full of need. "Don't stop." A smile came to her lips as she continued sucking his balls. She wrapped a hand around his shaft and began a rapid up-and-down motion. "Oh, GOD! Felicity! I think…" Oliver's voice trailed off as he neared his climax.

She knew now was the time to return to her previous position and rapidly moved back to the head of his cock, closing her lips around the quivering shaft. She worked them all the way down his dick until his head was pushed against her throat and sucked hard before starting to clench her throat muscles around him. It wasn't long before she felt him tense up against her, his hands tightly gripping her head, and he cried out, his cum shooting down her throat. Keeping her head pressed up against his crotch until the slow, drawn out orgasm finished, Felicity swallowed his entire load then pulled back, leaving his softening prick to glisten wetly in the pale light of the locker room.

The intense physical exertion left Oliver weak, and he slowly slid down to the floor where she kneeled in front of him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and tucked her head beneath his chin, softly kissing his neck and still tasting the sweetness of the orange soda that lingered. "Maybe we should take that shower now," Felicity suggested without moving from where she lay.

"One minute," Oliver breathed, still waiting for his heart to stop racing. He basked in the afterglow, his hand gently running through her hair as her fingers traced circles over his chest. Lifting her chin, he brought his lips down to hers for a soft, slow kiss that lasted several long minutes as their tongues merely mingled, never once trying to dominate one another.

Felicity moaned against his mouth when she felt his hand start to roam over her body and brushed softly against her breasts. It sent a tingle down her spine, but she quickly pushed it aside.

"C'mon," she said after pulling away. Felicity stood up and held out her hand for Oliver. He took it gingerly standing up, his legs still somewhat wobbly after such a powerful orgasm. She shimmied out of her skirt, letting fall to the floor forgotten as their eyes locked again, his intense gaze stopping her in her tracks as she stood there facing him. It was her naked body that ignited the fire in Oliver's eyes. And he quickly wrapped his arms around her body, holding her against his chest as he bent forward to kiss her again.

This time, the dominance returned, his tongue forcing its way into Felicity's mouth as she leaned heavily into his embrace, instantly giving in. She felt him slowly growing hard again and pulled away, licking her lips before taking his hand and leading him towards the showers.

They headed for one of the stalls towards the back, and Oliver watched as Felicity got the shower running, adjusting the temperature then turning back to him with a smile on her face. She motioned for him to step inside and he slid past her, letting his hand brush against her breasts as he walked beneath the warm spray of water, feeling it cascade down his body.

Felicity stepped in after, pulling the door closed. She was quickly greeted with eager kisses as his hands roamed over her body, cupping her breasts and giving each a light squeeze. Moaning softly, she felt her nipples harden with arousal. Her hand dripped down to his crotch and began stroking his length again.

Oliver kissed along Felicity's throat while one hand continued to play with her breasts, her nipples becoming little pebbles against his fingers. He marveled at the way they fit in his palms, like two ripe grapefruits ready for the picking. His other hand traced down her stomach and found its way to her moist sex so he could finger her slowly. Reveling in the low moans coming from the young woman's mouth, he felt his dick twitch within the light grip she had him in.

Felicity suddenly realized that after all the incredible foreplay they'd been having Oliver had yet to actually penetrate her. She had the feeling that would soon change, and was quickly proved right when he slid both of his hands around her body to her ass, firmly cupping each cheek. A contented sigh escaped her lips as he turned her to the side so her back was against the cold white tile wall and lifted her upwards. She willingly wrapped her legs around his waist, feeling his cock rub over her stomach before it brushed against her pussy. After a few moments of adjusting her position, she finally felt ready and allowed Oliver to slowly push into her slick folds.

"Oooohhhh, Gooooood!" Felicity shuddered, grinding her hips forwards against him to help push more of his thick length inside her as her head tilted back, a deep moan escaping her lips. He purposefully went as slow as possible making sure she felt every single inch of his throbbing cock slide into her. Judging by her throaty moans, Felicity not only felt every inch, but she enjoyed it as well. Her arms hooked around his neck and she pulled herself forward rubbing breasts against his chest.

The sensation of her pert little nipples rubbing against his skin set Oliver's mind ablaze with fiery lust. Their lips met in another passionate kiss with Felicity releasing load moans against his mouth every time his cock pounded into her. Oliver soon pulled away, burying his face in her cleavage and rubbing side to side before closing his mouth around her left nipple to suck on it. Felicity arched her back, pressing her breast against his face as she felt his tongue flick over the sensitive nub relentlessly.

Her eyes rolled back into her head as her mouth hung open releasing near constant sounds of ecstasy. His thrusts became harder, slamming her back against the wall with greater force. The increased roughness only made her cry out louder and dig her nails into his skin leaving the same crescent shapes she left on his arm earlier. She brought her hand up to the back of his head and pulled him even further against her chest. His teeth bit down against her nipple causing her to shudder and moan loudly.

The incredible mix of his mouth on her breast and his cock pounding into her pussy sent Felicity's closer and closer to yet another orgasm. Her toes clenched and her hands tightened into fists as she tensed up. Gasping for breath a couple of times before finally throwing her head back, she let out a loud scream that echoed through the room when Oliver hit that magical spot that made her cum instantly. Her walls clamped down around his member making it hard for him to continue thrusting into her.

Oliver enjoyed the tightness of Felicity's pussy squeezing around him when she came, but it was the involuntary twitches that moved through her afterwards that finally coaxed him into his own climax. Gripping her ass hard and giving a final forwards thrust that buried him to the hilt, he bit down on her nipple and started to shoot his load. Felicity cried out again as she felt his teeth pinch her breast and his hot cum blast into her. It sent her into a second mini-orgasm and her pussy grew tight around him again, milking his shaft of whatever remained.

They heaved against each other's chests slowly coming down from their pleasure highs while the warm water continued to wash over their hot bodies. Felicity rested her head against Oliver's shoulder, her eyes closing as she replayed every last detail of the encounter in her mind. A content sigh escaped her lips as she snuggled closer to his warm shoulder and kissed his soft skin. It was a long while before she heard him whisper into her ear, "Wake up, Felicity."

'Huh?' she thought, becoming slightly confused. 'I'm already awake.'

"Felicity, wake up," Oliver's voice sounded a little more urgent this time. She felt a hand on her cheek and started struggling to open her eyes. "Felicity, can you hear me? Felicity?!" Fear was now present in her colleague's voice as he called her name, trying to rouse her. He tapped his hand against her face, the gentle slap finally making her eyes fly open and stare up at the man gazing down at her.

"I'm awake, jeez," Felicity griped before glancing around and seeing she wasn't in the locker room shower, but still on the floor of the Mediterranean deli, her head resting in Oliver's lap as he continued to stroke her cheek. She noticed the orange stains on his white shirt and immediately realized that whatever had happened in the last few hours was all a dream. Disappointment crossed her features as she closed her eyes again and rubbed her throbbing head with her hand.

"Oh, thank God! I thought you were dead!" Oliver's voice was noticeably more relaxed as he cradled her lithe body in his arms. He sighed, bringing her in for a tight hug before letting her go. Felicity gazed up at him, the look of puzzlement on her face.

"How long have I been out?" she asked, still glancing up at him.

"Quite a while," Oliver replied. "You took a pretty bad fall and I thought for a second you'd cracked your skull or something." His sapphire eyes were soft with concern, but the smile on his lips assured her everything would be alright. "You scared me, Liss," he softly added, his thumb running along her jaw and sending that familiar pang of desire running through her body.

Seeing and feeling the depth of his concern, Felicity found herself grabbing his shirt and pulling him down so their lips met in a soft, delicate kiss. This time, it wasn't a dream, and as his arms wrapped around her torso, she let go of all her inhibitions and parted her lips letting his tongue slip into her mouth, deepening the kiss. Just as she'd imagined, Oliver was a great kisser, and even though it didn't last long before they were interrupted by footsteps coming their way, Felicity was still left feeling elated and satisfied.

"Guys, is everything alright?" Sara called from behind one of the shelves before stepping into view. She'd heard Felicity's shriek and Oliver's cursing some time ago, but didn't decide to check it out until now. What she found in the aisle was a good deal of orange soda and the two of them sitting on the floor, their arms wrapped around each other. She caught them just as they were pulling away from an embrace, their hands over their mouths covering all traces of their kiss. But Sara knew. It didn't take a genius to figure out what had happened, and she grinned as Felicity gingerly stood up, still rubbing the back of her head.

"Yeah," Oliver huskily replied as he too slowly stood up and brushed off the droplets of orange soda clinging to his skin. The rosy blush on his cheeks matched that of the younger woman standing beside him as they stole a glance at each other, smiles playing at the corners of their mouths.

"I think I'm gonna head back to the lab and shower," Felicity said, her gaze directed towards Oliver. They exchanged a heated expression, a mixture of the tension and the spark that had always been between them, before he looked away as if he knew what she was thinking.

"I'll come with you," Oliver replied, hurriedly packing up his things and following Felicity out the door.

"Hey, can you guys take some of the evidence back with you?" Sara called after them.

"No!" they both yelled in unison, scurrying out of the deli and down the street towards Felicity's department issued Avalanche. She tossed him the keys and they were quickly off with the sound of squealing tires on pavement.

Sara just shook her head and grinned as she watched them peel out of the parking space and down the road in the direction of the lab. "Those crazy kids," she said to herself before rejoining Dig beside the dead body.


	3. Beachin'

**_3. Beachin'_**

**Anonymous asked:** _Olicity prompt if you want to : (from3x03) felicity shows oliver how to vacation like normal people_

AN: Inspired by equal parts Jake Owen's "Beachin'" and Bob Marley's "Mellow Mood."

* * *

><p>"Tell me something, Oliver," she said as he stepped into the lair for the first time since his return from Corto Maltese. "Do you even know how to vacation like a normal person?"<p>

He stopped mid stride and cocked his head to the side, eyes narrowed.

"I mean, I know this last trip wasn't exactly a vacation. You were going to get your sister, who is now safely back in Starling City thanks to none other than yours truly," she kept going. "But the fact that Dig dragged you into helping him apprehend someone ARGUS was after really makes me think you have no idea what it means to truly have a vacation."

"Wha… Uh… What?" He really couldn't find words to respond to her. "Felicity, I…" She stopped him by putting a hand up.

"When was the last time you went on a real vacation?" she asked. "And answer me honestly because I know when you're lying."

Had he stepped into the Twilight Zone or something? Because just two weeks ago, things had gone completely to shit with them, and yet now she was asking about vacations. "Felicity, why are we having this discussion?" he finally asked, knowingly dodging her line of questioning.

Her shoulders deflated a little and he knew in that instant she was trying to salvage whatever remnants of a friendship they still had. It made him soften as well. He couldn't deny Felicity anything, and if she wanted a vacation, all she had to do was ask. But why was she so hell bent on him having one as well?

"Because we need a break, Oliver," she answered, then cringed and followed it up with, "Not a break, break, but a break, as in, some time away from here, away from being heroes and vigilantes, away from trying to save anyone and everyone. We've been at this for two years straight without so much as a time out. You deserve a little R and R. If not for a week, then for a weekend."

"Okay," he replied without pause.

"Wait, what? You're not gonna argue with me about this?" Felicity asked, her eyes shooting up until they met his. Her disbelief was obvious, as was her suspicion.

"No. What's the point? You made a good argument. And you're right," Oliver sighed, "we've been running ourselves ragged these past few weeks looking for Sara's killer. I think a day or two away from here might help us focus our energy a little better."

"Really?" There was a hopeful quality to her voice, one he hadn't heard since they ended things before they could even begin. He wanted her to hold onto that hope because if she ever became as jaded as he was, Oliver didn't think he could live with himself.

"Yeah, really. What did you have in mind?"

* * *

><p>If he were a betting man, he would have put money on where Felicity would end up taking him that following weekend, thrift store beach chairs, cold Coronas on ice and limes packed in the back of her little red Mini. The beach, apparently, had always been her go to whenever she needed a little rest and relaxation. And now, just sitting there watching her blonde hair float in the breeze as she stared at the white caps rolling over, Oliver realized he would go to the ends of the Earth and back for an uninterrupted moment like this.<p>

Felicity looked beautiful in her mismatched bikini with its leopard print bottoms and black top. When she'd shimmied out of the jean short shorts and taken off her white tank top, Oliver's mouth had gone dry, and all thoughts of not being with her for her safety were pushed to the back of his mind. He couldn't keep his eyes off her when they settled on a spot at the edge of the ocean where the water lapped at their feet.

The private little beach was nearly empty of tourists. Felicity had found it way back when she'd first moved to Starling from Boston. It was her little private getaway when she needed some time away from the stresses of life. Oliver figured after she'd gotten in deep with him and his crusade, she probably hadn't been out here much, but she'd surprised him again saying she would drive out here every weekend in the summer to clear her head before heading into the lair.

For a good portion of the day, they sat together, sitting beneath a large beach umbrella, sipping on their beers and talking about anything but their nightly activities and the relationship they could have had. Instead, they reminisced about days gone by, what they did in their youth, and other random tidbits about their lives. Oliver learned she could sing and play guitar, that her life in Vegas wasn't that easy but that her mother had always done what she could to provide for her, and that her genius came from her father.

He told Felicity about the big family parties they used to have in the mansion and about holidays spent in far away places like the Caribbean or Europe. He revealed a few things about the island, about what he'd done for Waller in Hong Kong, and about how he'd met Anatoly the second time after the sinking of the Amazo. There were many happy stories he chose to tell her too, stories that made her laugh until she clutched her sides and begged him to stop. Those were the stories Oliver enjoyed telling because they brought out the sparkle that had been missing in her eyes these past few weeks and that smile that made his heart melt.

As the tide began rolling in that afternoon, they pushed their chairs back until they were a safe distance away from the crashing waves and headed for the boardwalk along the beach. There was a restaurant Felicity loved and practically dragged him to for lunch. The seafood was delicious, as were the two-for-one Margaritas at the bar. They drank several, continuing to tell funny stories and laughing until their sides hurt.

Felicity spotted a reggae band full of dread heads sitting in the corner of the bar, also laughing. She rummaged through her purse, took a twenty out of her wallet and stuck it in the jar beside them, then held it up and shook it at Oliver with a smile. That got them all going, playing "Don't Worry, Be Happy."

Grabbing his hands to pull him off the barstool, Felicity tugged him into the aisle, and not a moment later, her arms were wrapped around his neck. Without thought or hesitation, Oliver's arms banded around her waist, bringing flush against his chest. Together they swayed to the music, bodies pressed close, foreheads touching.

This was heaven and Oliver never wanted to leave. With Felicity in his arms, her eyes sparkling and a smile spreading wide across her pale pink lips, he felt the sudden urge to lean down and kiss her. But he refrained, afraid to lose this fragile moment if he tried anything that could potentially push her away even further. Although this was her idea, he knew the ball was in her court.

When the band began playing a slower song, Oliver felt his heart rise into his throat. Felicity stared up at him, those big, baby blue eyes searching his. For what, he didn't know, until her nose brushed against his and she tilted her head up slightly, eyes half lidded. She was waiting, waiting for him to stop being so foolish, waiting for him to meet her halfway, waiting for him to close the distance between them, to close the chasm that had been created these past few weeks.

It was her hands cupping his jaw this time, thumbs stroking along his cheekbones, coaxing him forward. Oliver wanted to kiss her, to feel her soft lips pressed against his own one more time. They haunted his dreams at night, taunting him, reminding him of what he could have if he just fought for it. He'd always fought for her, always listened to her, always believed in her, just like she did for him.

But it was so hard to lean in and close that distance, to give in to everything he wanted. He loved her more than he'd ever loved anyone in his life, and the fear of losing her was uncomfortable and paralyzing and all consuming. As much as he didn't want to see her hurt, Oliver didn't want to cause her any pain either. He knew he was hurting her by staying closed off, refusing to let her in.

She looked so hopeful, though, her eyes warm and welcoming, her smile so bright it rivaled the sun, and her lips… He could kiss them for eternity and never get enough. They beckoned him, called to him like a siren to a lost sailor. He was hopeless against their pull. Without even realizing it, Oliver had already bent forward, one of his hands resting on her hip while the other had sunk into the loose waves of her golden hair.

As he inched closer, her eyes fluttered shut. Only a breath stood between them now. The band continued to play their tune, singing lyrics like _"'Cause I've got love, darlin', Love, sweet love, darlin'. Mellow mood has got me, So let the music rock me."_

Oliver knew he never stood a chance that afternoon, with her hands on either side of his cheeks and her lips right there, waiting for him to bend that fraction of an inch and close the distance. When he did, the sparks he'd felt the first time he kissed her returned with vigor. This time, Felicity was the instigator, a willing participant, her fingers sliding away from his face and sinking into the short strands of his hair at the back of his neck.

The band played on, _"Strike the hammer while iron is hot. Open up your heart. Open up your heart. Let love come running in, darlin', Love, sweet love, darlin'."_

Their lips remained locked, holding on tight, too afraid to let go, to return to their version of reality. Here, in this simple place on the beach, far away from the long, lonely days and the dark, restless nights, they could just be. Two hearts, forever intertwined by a destiny neither one could have imagined, beating together in a rhythm as old as time itself.

Oliver knew, could feel it deep in his soul, this was how things were supposed to be, how he wanted them to be. With Felicity in his arms, sharing a kiss that could tame any restless heart. He wanted that life, wanted it with her, and feeling the way she held him, kissed him back with equal parts passion and love, he understood what it meant to fight for what he wanted. And he would fight for her, to his dying breath, to share another moment like this.

Maybe this vacation wasn't such a bad idea after all.


	4. Mirrors

_**4. Mirrors**_

**Anonymous asked:** _I do believe you are still taking prompts. An idea I've had is something with Oliver and Felicity and mirrors. Maybe they're getting ready before a big event, maybe its an AU where they catch each other's eye through a mirror or maybe they're having sex in front of a mirror._

* * *

><p>She stared at her reflection in the mirror, her crystalline blue eyes scanning her figure over as she scrutinized every inch of exposed flesh, every little imperfection. Maybe her somewhat flabby thighs were the reason he hadn't asked her out or even flirted with her for the past few weeks. Maybe it was the wrinkles around her eyes, which barely even existed even if she squinted. Maybe it was something else that she couldn't see in the mirror.<p>

Whatever it was, Felicity stared at the polished glass, trying to figure it out. She and Oliver had been dancing around each other for months with lingering glances and soft touches. But he still hadn't made the move. He still hadn't taken that next step. Was it her fault? Maybe. Was it something to do with him? More than likely.

She knew how Oliver's mind worked. It was a battlefield riddled with scars and bullet holes much like the rest of his body, only he could hide it better. Felicity saw the physical manifestation of his pain on a daily basis, and she never flinched. But the mental scars, the scars she couldn't see, those broke her heart. She'd been trying for months to get him to open up, to get him to talk about what was going on in that head of his, but he continued to evade her.

Felicity knew it had much to do with what happened on and off the island. "Those were five years where nothing good happened." She remembered Oliver's words, crisp and clear as the day he spoke them, could still hear the crack in his voice, see the tears in his eyes. And she had been supportive, backing off when she knew he needed his space.

But now, with a lull in Starling City criminal activity, Felicity couldn't help but wonder what continued to hold him back. Slade was in a jail cell back on the island where he belonged, the Mirakuru soldiers had been reverted back into normal (albeit not-so-nice) human beings, and thanks to Laurel and Captain Lance's help, crime throughout the city was at an all time low.

Frustrated, she blew out a breath through her bright magenta lips. Felicity needed to push these thoughts out of her head and quickly. The foundry's bathroom was not place to be contemplating her feelings for Oliver. But as she turned around to open the door, she bumped into the one person she hadn't expected to see so early that evening.

Colliding with the strong, well muscled chest that was attempting to enter the bathroom, Felicity looked up, her blue eyes meeting the azure of his, and said, "Oliver!" her tone slightly startled and confused.

"Felicity," he replied, giving her a soft smile as he gazed down at her.

They stood in the doorway of the small bathroom, their bodies still pressed up against one another, not moving, just staring into each other's eyes. Felicity's resolve was slipping. She wanted, so badly, to reach up and take Oliver's face in her hands then press a kiss to those inviting lips. Being this close, feeling the warmth radiating off his chest, drove her crazy. God, what she wouldn't do for a glass of red right about now, anything to calm her already frazzled nerves. Instead, she pushed away from him, heading back into the bathroom to retrieve the tube of lipstick she had left on the edge of the sink.

Oliver followed her inside. The hungry look in her eyes hadn't escaped him. It had been there ever since he'd told her he loved her as part of his ploy to defeat Slade. Looking back on it now, he realized it was the truth, that he had loved her, for quite some time now, but he'd been too afraid to do anything about it. Being the Arrow didn't leave much time for him to be Oliver Queen, but he spent so much time with Felicity that it shouldn't have mattered.

They'd been flirting the entire summer, it seemed. Hell, he'd even let her buy him a bed after seeing he'd been sleeping on an old mattress on the foundry floor. But still, Oliver resisted. He'd already put Felicity in more than enough danger already. He couldn't risk the only constant, positive influence in his life getting hurt, or even worse… killed. Just the thought left a nasty taste in his mouth.

But Felicity had been persistent. She hadn't given up on him, even when he'd been ready to give up on himself, and that's what drew him to her like a moth to a flame. Simply put, she was gorgeous with a quick wit to match. Never in his life had Oliver ever encountered anyone who could possibly outsmart or maybe even manipulate him like she did. And for some odd reason, it really turned him on. Yet he continued to doubt the possibilities of a relationship with her.

Even now, as he stood behind her while she placed her purse on the edge of the sink and threw her lipstick into it, he couldn't help the pang of desire that ran through him. They were alone, after all. Who would ever know if they kissed? Who would ever know if they did more than kiss? The possibilities that ran through his mind were endless, propelling Oliver to stand closer to her, wrap his arms around her waist, and gently press a kiss to the side of her neck.

Felicity was caught unprepared for the sudden shower of affection from the only man she'd ever had so many conflicting feelings for. She stiffened as his arms locked around her waist, ready to bolt, but the soft touch of his lips against her skin managed to elicit a small gasp from her instead. She was instantly transported to a place she felt safe, warm, secure… loved. Closing her eyes, Felicity allowed herself to become engrossed in his touch, allowed it to was over her like a gentle rain.

Oliver's arms continued to pull her tighter against his chest as his lips traveled up her neck and along her jaw until they stopped at her ear, nibbling quickly on the lobe before continuing across her cheek until he reached her lips. Their first kiss was tender and slow, their mouths lingering against one another for several minutes. But the second brought passion, lust, and far more tongue than either one expected. His right hand slowly began to creep beneath her shirt, bunching up the fabric as his fingers neared their intended target: the soft slope of Felicity's firm breasts. He was quick to unhook her bra, allowing one to cascade into his palm. Her chest heaved with the sudden sensation of his fingers rolling and teasing her nipple, back arching, body writhing to feel even more of him.

His other hand took a different path along her body, slipping downward beneath the fabric of her tight black pants until it found her lacy panties. Fingers crept lower, cupping her dampening sex and stroking her clit through the flimsy fabric. Felicity moaned into his mouth as they continued to kiss, not having broken for the last couple of minutes. Her lungs begged her to pull away, breathe in some air, but her mind told her to stay where she was, to keep her lips planted firmly against his.

Oliver broke away instead, needing air to continue, and wanting to remove the paisley shirt she'd worn that day. He pulled it over her head with his right hand, his left continuing its delicious strokes between her legs.

When she suddenly realized that her shirt was gone, Felicity was quick to cover her upper body with her hands, not wanting him to see all the blemishes that dotted it.

He stopped his gentle caress, immediately sensing something was wrong. He glanced up at the mirror to see her head down, her hands wrapped around herself as if she didn't want him to see her. "Felicity," Oliver softly whispered, hoping to regain her attention. She looked up from beneath her long, dark lashes, but didn't dare make eye contact. His gaze searched down her body to find the source of her discomfort and fear, but his azure eyes found nothing.

Felicity wanted to run, to hide, to get away from here. She feared that after he saw all her imperfections, he'd turn away in disgust, never wanting to lay eyes on her again. But the look she found on his face was one of understanding and thoughtfulness, wonder even, as his fingers traced across her abdomen, causing an even greater pang of lust to bolt through her veins. He was unknowingly teasing her and it was beginning to drive her nuts. Her head rolled back against his hard shoulder, eyes closing again as his right hand traced back up her abdomen and began caressing her breasts again while his left started its gentle stroke between her legs again.

"Oliver," she moaned as his fingers dipped beneath her panties and filtered through the downy hair covering her sex. He stroked her outer lips, feeling her breathing quicken, her chest rising and falling rapidly as his other hand continued to fondle her breasts. Before she even had time to sort out all the emotions and sensations flowing through her body, Felicity felt Oliver's finger plunge deep into her saturated pussy, causing her to cry out in sheer ecstasy. His thumb soon found its way to her swollen clit, gently stroking it as her hips rocked to the rhythm of his caresses.

After finding her mouth and latching onto it for another deep, searing kiss, Oliver let his right hand trail down her abdomen to find the clasp of her pants. He undid it quickly, letting the black fabric simply fall on its own accord as he hooked his finger around the elastic band of her lacy black panties and slowly slid them down her delicate hips. Once both garments had fallen to the floor at her ankles, he maneuvered her away from them, his left hand never releasing its hold, continuing its strong, gentle strokes. His right hand returned to her breasts, kneading the soft flesh like dough.

Felicity's moans increased in intensity as his strokes came harder and faster against her clit. Through half lidded eyes, she watched Oliver work his magic on her body, one hand massaging her breasts as the other played with her pussy. It turned her on even more, her body flushing red as beads of sweat trickled down over her skin.

"Oh, God," she moaned. "I think… I think…" Her voice trailed off, unable to finish her sentence as a wave of extreme pleasure radiated throughout her body. His fingers had found the spot that made her ache and relentlessly massaged it until she was nearly writhing in ecstasy.

"You think what?" Oliver whispered in her ear, the dominance present in his voice. It was a nice change to be the one in control for once. He slowed his fingers to the point where they nearly stopped their torturous pleasure.

Felicity cried out when she felt him slow his ministrations. Her release was so close she could feel it, and the pain of having to wait it out was unbearable. Answering him was the only way he'd free her from the torture. "I think… I'm going... to cum," she whispered between ragged breaths, the need lacing her voice as she spoke.

"I think I'm going to make you wait," Oliver replied as he slowly began removing his fingers from her saturated pussy.

"No!" Felicity cried, her hands immediately closing over his to stop him. "Please, no." The need in her voice was clear now.

Oliver smiled a wicked smile as his right hand took her chin and directed her face to the mirror. "Alright," he said, "but I want you to watch."

She nodded as he began stroking her again, this time at a frantic pace. It didn't take long for the pleasure to build up. Felicity thrust her hips, driving him to go as deep as he could, reach as far as his fingers would go while she watched her reflection in the mirror, his hand never moving from her chin as he watched as well, the devilish smile continuing to play on his lips. Her breathing came in sharp gasps the closer she got to her release, and when it finally came upon her, she could feel her whole body shake down to its core as her orgasm radiated throughout every molecule of her being. Her knees gave out, but she felt his strong arm continue to hold her up until she was stable again. Even then he didn't let go.

Oliver slowly withdrew his fingers from her pussy. Before he had a chance to move it anywhere, Felicity took his hand and gently brought it to her lips, taking his fingers in her mouth and slowly sucking on them. She watched the shock on his face through the reflection in the mirror as her tongue rolled around each digit, showing him what she was capable of. The hardness of his erection didn't escape her as it pressed against her back. She turned around to face him once his fingers were licked clean, letting his hand drop to his side as she rose on the tips of her toes to capture his mouth for a kiss.

Running her hands down his chest, Felicity found the buttons of his shirt and undid them, placing a kiss on every inch of flesh she exposed before continuing downward until she reached the final button. She was now on her knees, her hands reaching for his belt buckle to undo it as well as her lips continued to kiss the hard muscles of his abdomen, her tongue dipping into his naval every so often, causing him to gasp and run his fingers through her hair.

Her eyes fluttered up to find Oliver enjoying himself immensely. His head was rolled back and his azure eyes were squeezed shut. It made Felicity grin as she undid the button of his stone washed jeans and slowly pulled down the zipper. But she didn't take his pants off just yet, deciding it would be more fun to exact revenge for his little power trip just a few moments earlier.

Running her hand over the throbbing bulge of his erection through his boxers, Felicity got the response she was looking for. It was something between a growl and a purr as his fingers filtered through her blonde hair, gently pulling it out of the rubber band that kept it pulled tight in a ponytail on top of her head.

"Do you like that, Oliver?" she whispered, her eyes never leaving his face as her hand continued to rub him through the cotton of his underwear. He nodded, eyes still shut while he enjoyed her caress. Felicity's grin widened as she gave him a light squeeze, making his breath hitch and his hand tug her hair a little harder. "I think that's enough for today," she said.

Oliver's eyes shot open. He looked down at her in shock and agony. "No!" he almost yelled, until he noticed the look on her face. Felicity's grin gave it away. "Please, don't stop," Oliver begged, pulling her up so he could kiss her again.

"Well, if you put it that way…" Felicity's voice trailed off as their lips pressed together. She resumed her work, her fingers looping around the waistband of his jeans and slowly pulling them down his exceptionally sculpted hips. Oliver's boxers came off next, and finally, both of them were naked. She kneeled down in front of him, ready to begin what both of them had been anticipating.

Her warm, wet lips closed over the fat head of his cock and simply savored the hedonistic thrills and spicy flavor of the manhood filling her mouth. Felicity loved the feel of his hard flesh and the surging beat of his heart against the slow swirl of her tongue. Then, snaking her long, sensuous tongue through her wide, full, pouted lips, she coated his length with a volley of wet, lapping kisses. She used a well-practiced blend of licks and sucks over every hard inch and blood popped vein, a warm bath of pure female affection.

Felicity's incredibly experienced tongue teased the length of his bucking shaft before arriving at his omnipotent balls. She hummed around the hefty orbs, quickly bringing him to the brink of an orgasm as she worked her mouth hard, getting ready to suck him dry when he came. His hand suddenly dropped onto the back of her head, seeking to aid in her efforts.

"Oh, God, Felicity!" Oliver cried. "Don't stop."

She continued inflicting her tongue-lashing strokes as she began teasingly jerking testes with the tip of her tongue. Her lips meticulously tracing every line, crinkle, and fold of the quivering satchel, again taking the swollen orbs into the sanctity of her mouth and began sucking voraciously. As Felicity sucked on his balls, she wrapped her hand around his shaft and began a rapid up-and-down motion.

"Oh, shit, Felicity, I think…" Oliver trailed off just as she had when he neared his climax. She knew the time was now. Moving rapidly back to the head of his cock, she closed her wide, full lips around him. Sucking hard, she bobbed up and down at a frantic, almost feverish pitch, digging her fingertips into his thighs, urging him to let go.

All at once, as expected, it happened. It was a long, slow, drawn out orgasm that ripped through Oliver's body, almost completely draining him of his energy. They both fell to the floor, with Felicity snugly tucked into his arms. "Damn, that was incredible," he whispered into her ear then kissed the top of her head.

"I'm glad you liked it," Felicity responded, making herself comfortable against his chest. They lay on the bathroom floor for a few more minutes before she sat up and began picking up her clothes.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" Oliver asked, pulling her back down against him. "I'm not done with you just yet."

"Oh, really?" she skeptically replied, letting her clothes fall back to the floor. "What else did you have planned?"

"This," he answered, pulling her in for a deep kiss. They soon let go of each other, the need to be together present in both their eyes. Neither wanted this night to end, and wouldn't let it until they had fulfilled both their desires and fantasies.

Standing up, Oliver gently lifted her off the floor and walked out of the bathroom. His destination was the simple bed Felicity had bought him, and he delicately laid her down on top of the sheets, surveying her body in all its naked glory. It was something he'd fantasized doing ever since he realized he had feelings for her. Their gazes met as he stood before her, azure eyes gleaming with anticipation. Her hand rose up to reach for his, and soon he fell down beside her, wrapping himself around her like a second skin.

It wasn't long before their lips met in another kiss, this one not as rushed as the last. Oliver took his time, his hands never losing touch with her body as his fingers explored every inch of soft, delicate skin that fell beneath them. Felicity moaned into his mouth, reveling in his caresses as she allowed his tongue to slip between her lips. It ran across her gums before tracing a line up to the roof of her mouth.

She forgot how much fun it was to just kiss and not have to worry about what came next, even though it still entered her mind every once in a while, a reminder of what was to come. Smiling, she kissed back. Her hands found their way to the back of his head, grabbing onto the short strands of sandy hair she found there as her tongue discovered every little spot that made Oliver moan.

By now, his hands had traveled down the length of her body and settled on her ass, gently kneading the soft slopes with his fingers. Felicity wrapped her legs around his waist, bringing their bodies as physically close as possible. Slowly, they rolled over until she was on her back, allowing Oliver's lips to trail a path down her neck toward her breasts where his mouth stopped to suck on one perky nipple while his hand pinched and rolled the other until he decided to switch. She arched into him, her body writhing against his touch, desperate for more.

"Oliver," she whispered, her voice resonating with the strength of her conviction. Felicity could barely take anymore of his torture. He looked up at her, waiting for her to say it, for her to tell him. "I need you… in me… now…" Her voice wavered, eyes clearly begging him to fuck her.

Before going any further, Oliver stared into her eyes, their crystalline depths swallowing him whole as he gazed down at her. Felicity was bearing her soul to him, giving herself willingly. No longer was she afraid. She followed her heart, and it led her directly to him.

Her arms wrapped around his neck, bringing his head down so their lips touched as he positioned himself above her. Oliver went slow, gently brushing the tip of his cock against her moist folds, coating it in her juices before pressing himself into her. Their eyes locked, and Felicity felt every single inch of his swollen shaft slide into her slick, hot center. A moan escaped from her throat as she threw her head back and tilted her hips up, taking him in all the way until he could go no further.

Their movements were slow, relaxed, unhurried. Felicity reveled in the gentle sway of Oliver's hips as he slowly pushed in then backed out. He'd lean down and kiss her sporadically, the soft moan of his name reverberating off the foundry walls, then trail down her neck toward her breasts, giving them more attention with his teeth and tongue. All the while, her hands snaked around his waist, nails digging into the scarred skin of his back with every thrust of his hips.

It was strange, Felicity thought, seeing this passionate and loving side of Oliver. She knew he had a big heart. Everything he did, from the way he stared at her when he thought she wasn't looking to the multitude of times he'd saved her in dangerous situations, let her know his feelings extended well beyond friendship. And now, it was in the way he made love to her that night, albeit at an achingly slow pace.

Wrapping her leg around his waist, Felicity thrust her hips a little harder than necessary and managed to roll forward, putting Oliver on his back. The stunned look in his eyes made her smile as she leaned down and placed a soft, reassuring kiss to his lips. She pushed herself into a sitting position then placed her hands on his shoulders to steady herself and began slowly increasing the pace.

Her body slid up and down his throbbing erections, his hips moving in time with hers so that each of her downward thrusts was met with and equally powerful upward one. Felicity could feel the wonderful ache of her impending orgasm building low in her belly as she maneuvered her body in such a way that his cock hit her sweet spot with every thrust.

Oliver knew when she began keening, Felicity was putty in his hands. He was quick to take control of the situation, flipping her onto her back once more as he started to thrust into her more forcefully, hitting that spot every time his hips ground into her. Bending down, he kissed her, his tongue rolling over her lips until she allowed him entry.

Their rhythm remained painfully slow as Oliver moved into a kneeling position. He grabbed Felicity's ankles and wrapped her legs around his waist, lifting her lower body off the couch to meet his painfully slow thrusts. Placing one hand firmly on the mattress, he placed his other around her back. She raised both her arms and put them tightly around his neck. With her body lifted off the bed, only the tips of her long blonde hair touched the sheets.

Oliver swung her slowly, his pace quickening when she started to moan. Felicity felt as if her body defied gravity as she thrust herself onto his cock. Her head fell back with a silent cry, her eyes squeezing shut as pleasure worked its way from between her legs and up her spine. She could feel the strain in Oliver's shoulder as he held back, pushing her toward her release before he allowed himself his.

Burying his face in her neck, his lips found the pulse point and he began sucking on it relentlessly. Felicity couldn't hold on any longer. The threads of her orgasm began to unravel and soon she was crying out as it exploded into a white hot burst of pleasure that radiated out through every cell in her body. Her walls clamped around Oliver's cock, squeezing him tight until he came a few short seconds later, a feral growl vibrating his chest as his teeth sank into the soft flesh of her neck.

"Oh, fuck!" Felicity cried as a second smaller orgasm ran through her from the sound he'd made. Her arms tightened around his neck, holding onto him for dear life until Oliver gently lowered her onto the bed and collapsed on top of her.

They lay panting for several minutes, trying to catch their breath as they came down from their high. Oliver rolled onto his side, wrapping a protective arm around her waist as she snuggled against his chest. Grabbing the neatly folded blanket from beneath the cot, he threw it over their cooling bodies before relaxing beside her.

The soft stillness that surrounded them began to lull Felicity to sleep. She burrowed her head beneath Oliver's chin then pressed a soft kiss to his chest, right above his heart and the scar that had brought her into his world. When she felt his lips against her forehead, she sighed, content and happy for the first time in a long time.

"I meant it," she heard Oliver whisper as he pulled back.

Gazing up at him, Felicity asked, "Meant what?"

His fingers stroked back the blonde strands of hair that had fallen into her face until his azure eyes could stare back at her clearly. "I love you," Oliver said as his palm flattened out against her cheek, cupping it gently. He'd known for quite some time now, well before Slade had put his plan into place, well before Barry Allen had come breezing into town. He'd loved her ever since he'd stepped into her office that fateful day with a bullet-riddled laptop and a ridiculous lie she saw right through.

Felicity's response was simple: she craned her neck until her lips could reach his and kissed him. All her thoughts and preconceived notions from earlier that evening fell away. They were quickly replaced with a happiness and a lightness she hadn't felt in quite some time. "I love you too," she finally whispered back and watched as a heart warming smile blossomed on his face. It made her heart flutter in her chest as her fingers traced his lips.

Never in her life had Felicity felt this happy. Never in her life had she been this content. Feeling Oliver kiss her fingers, she giggled, then snuggled into his chest once more as their arms wrapped around each other. "Good night," she whispered, yawning then closing her eyes.

"Good night," he murmured into her hair before pressing one more kiss to her forehead.

Just before Felicity drifted off, she heard Oliver add, "I love you." She tried to mumble something in response, that she loved him too, but wasn't sure she was coherent enough to be understood. The soft rumble of his chest as he chuckled let her know he got the gist of it before he said, "Go to sleep, baby." And she did; happy, content, and very much loved.


End file.
